Labels Or Love?
by OliviaLuvsZanessa
Summary: A high class prep finds love in shopping.....but what happens when a guy tries to convince her that he can give her more than purses, clothes, and malls. Zanessa slight Cashly
1. Introduction

Labels Or Love?

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens:Preppy teen shopping for labels not love

Ashley Tisdale:Her partner in shopping crime

Chelsea Staub:Ashley and Vanessa's arch nemessies

Zac Efron:Loves Vanessa…but can he get her to love him?

Corbin Bleu:Kinda Sorta In the middle between the chicks and studs.

**Shopping for labels, shopping for love**

**Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of**

**Shopping for labels, shopping for love**

**Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of**

_Shows Vanessa and Ashley shopping. From afar a very much in love Zac yearning to be with Vanessa._

**I already know what my addiction is  
I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love  
I shop for purses while I walk out the door  
Don't cry, buy a bag and then get over it  
And, I'm not concerned with all the politics  
It's a lot of men I know I could find another one.**

_Shows Zac talking to Corbin who is too distacted in his rubic cube to pay attention. What hes trying to say is he wants to convince this girl that love can be more than she thinks._

**What I know is that I'm always happy when I walk out the store, store  
I'm guessing Supercalifragi-sexy, nothing to be playing with  
I love him, hate him, kiss him, diss him, tryna to walk a mile in my kicks**

_Maybe she loves him? Maybe she doesn't? Find out what will happen in "Labels Or Love"_

_-_

_AN:this is my first story so I don't expect much just trying : ) ps I don't own anything but the story _

_-Olivia_


	2. Mall Frenzy

"Ashleyyyyyyy where are you the mall opens in one hour!!" Vanessa asked her best friend Ashley. Ever since her and her ex Drew broke up, she decides to shop instead of worring about love. "_Well V, I just got in the car I had a major hair emergency…."_ Ashley said. "WELL HURRY!!" Vanessa repiled. Worried that they wouldn't get a close enough parking space. "_Well we wouldn't have to worry if we didn't buy so much….." _Ashley replied. Ever since Vanessa became a shop-o-holic she dreaded going shopping because they would spend hours ever single day in the mall shopping to ease Vanessa's boken heart.

Ten min. later Ashley pulled up in her car and honked her horn signaling Vanessa to come out. Vanessa ran quickly outside and got in the car. They drove to the mall inn complete silence."Hey Ashley…what if we run into you know who….." Vanessa asked nervously. "_Well if we run into Chelsea we are to ignore her got it?"_ Ashley said. But in the midst Vanessa thinks of the day she first met Chelsea…The girl who ruined her life…..FOREVER.

_Flashback: it was excatly 12PM when Vanessa went to go look for her long time boyfriend Drew. He had promised her to hang out with her at her house that weekend. She tried everything…..she called him…sent him texts….left voicemails….yet he never answered. So, he called one of his bestfriends… Zac Efron. Vanessa could trust Zac with telling her the truth. "Hey Zac, its Vanessa…Do you by any chance know where Drew is… he said he would be over at noon, but he never showed…any clue where he could be?" Vanessa asked. Zac tried to cover up a few times…. But then he gave in feeling really bad for Vanessa. "V, I have to be honest with you. Drew is… hes with Chelsea at the movies at the mall." Right when Vanessa heard her boyfriend was with a girl she didn't even know she was out the door and on the way to the mall. _

_When Vanessa arrived she saw Drew kissing a blonde girl. She couldn't keep the tears from falling. She walked over to them threw Chelsea off Drew and slapped him. Chelsea called he a dumb slut and that drew wanted nothing to do with her. Vanessa didn't want no more to do with this so she scolded Chelsea and stormed out of the mall. She drove away not knowing where to go…. Tears falling….the scene she just saw replaying in her head over, and over in her mind. She ended up going to her friend Ashleys house….she told her everything. Ashley was furious, but she had to help Vanessa get through this. So she took her shopping. Not knowing that this one shopping trip would be the biggest mistake ever._

_End of Flashback. _

"_V, were here!!" _Ashley said. Vanessa grinned forgetting that horrible nightmare grabbed her purse and ran twords the mall entrance dragging Ashley with her. Not knowing the guy who loves her staring right at them having a plan in mind.

AN: okay, not what I wanted it to be but the next will be better I just didn't know how to explain the place Chelsea has in this story. Next chapter will be in zac's pov. Hope u like it so far : )

-Olivia


	3. Zac's Pov

_**Zacs POV:**_

When I saw Ashley's car I instantly started to look for Vanessa. Right when she parked Vanessa jumped out and started running towards the mall pulling Ashley with her. If only Vanessa was mine!! Ever since she caught my ex-best friend and Chelsea Staub kissing, she took her anger out on shopping instead of letting someone else help her.

"Hey Corbin, you coming?" I asked my buddy.

"_Man! Why are we even here?" _He replied

I know Corbin would rather stay home and read and act all smart but I needed his help; and there was only one way that I could convince him to.

"Dude, look if you come I'll try to hook you up with Ashley...Deal?" I grinned knowing he'd give in..

"_Man am I in now!_ He said and ran towards the mall like Vanessa.

By now I knew the normal shopping route that the girls took. So, Corbin headed to where they were. When I looked in the window I saw Vanessa skimming through some Designer jeans. I couldn't help but admire her. Then I saw Ashley; she had caught me! Aside from Corbin, Ashley also knew that I love Vanessa and cares. I less than a min. she excused herself from helping V and came to see what I was up to.

"Hey Ash!" I said. Running my hand through my hair nervously.

"Hey Zac, Corbin. Why are you two here so early?" She asked suspiciously.

"_Well uh..."_ Corbin began, but I stopped him.

"We're here because... well im buying something for my mom." I lied hoping she didnt notice.

"Oh save it Efron! I know you're here spying on Vanessa." I couldn't fight back, she was right.

"_Wow Ash! Your right. Lover Boy here plans to talk to V."_ Corbin smirked.

Sometimes I hated tagging him along.

"Oh I know. Good luck with that!" Ashley said and with that she left; but she didn't go back with Vanessa.

I told Corbin I was going in and for him to follow Ashley. Inside the store Vanessa had picked out some outfits and was about to try them on when I ran into her.

"Hey Vanessa!" I said

"Oh, hey Zac." she replied.

"Need some help?" I offered and she let out a sigh of frustration and gave in and said yes. I smiled, took her stack of clothes and followed her. While she was trying them on I thought of a believeable excuse to get her to spend more time with me or vice versa. First thing that came to mind was to ask her to lunch but in a talking matter; although I'd see it as a date. But of course I couldn't tell her that.

Two of the nine outfits Vanessa picked out weren't keepers. We went to pay... but as soon as she reached to get her wallet I reached out to stop her. I told her that I would pay for it. At first she hesitated but in the end she let me. On the way out she thanked me and asked how she could return the favor. I smiled and asked her to join me for lunch. She said yes. Inside I was cheering! This was finally happening to me!!

--

AN: there u go the next chapter I kinda like it its ok but what will happen next??

-Olivia


End file.
